The Love Square (revised)
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are finally with their crushes, but what happens when not everything is cracked up to be? What happens when they go on separate missions in pairs and something happened? beginning: naruhina, sasusaku. end: sasuhina, narusaku. other pairs: nejiino, leeten, shikatema and more. This is a re-edit version.


**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, I'm re-editing this story and I hope you like it. I don't own Naruto or the characters. They belong to Msashi Kishimoto, but I do own Mekaila, Kira and prince Saitou. And forgive me if I made some characters out of character. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**The love square**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha where two pairs were at the Ichiraku's ramen stand eating some nice, fresh ramen that a certain blond knuckleheaded ninja love so very much.

" -slurp- ah nothing says a job well done than a hot bowl of ramen" said the blond haired ninja named Uzumaki Naruto.

"Only you with your hunger for ramen can say that" said the pink haired kunoichi turned medic Nin named Haruno Sakura.

"Well what can I say I love the taste of ramen" Naruto said.

"We can see that you dobe" said the raven haired ninja named Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hmpf teme" Naruto said as he continued to slurp on his ramen.

"Naruto-kun, don't slurp so fast" said the indigo haired kunoichi, ex-heiress and turned medic Nin named Hyuuga Hinata.

"Heh sorry can't help it" Naruto said grinning.

"You're such a pig" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"That was uncalled for Sakura" Naruto said pouting not knowing that a string of noodle was hanging on his chin.

"Here let me get that for you" Hinata said as she grabbed a napkin and wiped the blond's chin.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan" Naruto said making her blush.

Unknown that a certain raven haired ninja was watching them from the corner of his eyes.

'_How the hell did that dobe get her as a girlfriend'_ he thought.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Hn" replied Sasuke.

Not knowing that a certain blond was watching from the corner of his eyes as well.

'_Why is she still dating him, he's an ass'_he thought as the two pairs continued their ramen.

The next day  


Sakura and Hinata were with Tenten, Ino, and Temari at the hot spring enjoying each company.

"This is perfect" sighed Ino and the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"So Temari, how's Shikamaru?" Ino asked staring at the other blonde.

"What can I say? I love him even if he is a lazy bum" Temari said.

"I sure miss Neji" Ino said.

"He'll be back soon" Hinata said.

"I know" Ino said.

"I miss Lee too, but I know he'll be back from his mission" Tenten said.

"That's nice" Ino said before staring at Sakura and Hinata. "So how's the dating the village's heartthrob and knucklehead?" she asked.

"Great" Sakura said.

"Never better" Hinata said.

'_But'_they thought as they held their hearts not noticing the sad and worried looks their friends were giving them.

With the guys  


Sasuke and Naruto were at the bridge waiting for Kakashi to show up.

"Is Kakashi-sensei ever going to show up on time?" Naruto asked.

"Not likely he's always late" Sasuke said.

"He better hurry up." Naruto said.

Then he realized Sasuke staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Dobe" replied the Uchiha.

"Teme" growled the blond.

'_He's nothing special, so why is she dating him'_thought Sasuke.

'_Jerk I can't believe she's still with him'_Naruto thought while they continue to wait for their former genin sensei.

Somewhere else  


"Look at him, isn't he a cute fella." Kakashi said as he played with a seven month baby.

"Kakashi shouldn't you be leaving?" asked a raven haired female with blood red eyes as she walked towards the male and the child.

"Go where?" Kakashi asked.

"To meet Naruto and Sasuke at the bridge" said the female as she took the child from Kakashi's arm.

"I guess you're right, well then I'll see you later Kurenai, later Koji" Kakashi said before he made a hand seal and poofed away.

'_That Kakashi '_Kurenai thought shaking her head before staring back at her son.

_Just hope he doesn't grow up like him'_she thought

Back with Sasuke and Naruto  


The two were still waiting for their very late sensei, both of them looking bored and out on their own little world thinking about the other's girl and why she's dating the other and not notice him.

'_That teme doesn't deserve Sakura-chan'_Naruto thought.

'_Hinata is a girl worth fighting for. She deserves better than that dobe'_Sasuke thought.

Just then they heard a poof and they didn't need to turn around to see who it was because they knew that Kakashi has finally arrived.

"Yo sorry I'm late I had to help an old lady rescue her cat from a fire" Kakashi said.

"Cut the crap Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said.

"Let's just train" Sasuke said. As he and Naruto began to head to the training fields leaving a dumbstruck Kakashi there.

'_They could've done that before I got here'_he thought sweat dropping.

Back with the girls  


After the girls got out of the hot spring, Sakura looked at her watch before she turned to face Hinata.

"We better go Hinata" she said.

"Right, see you later girls" Hinata said before she and Sakura poofed away.

As soon as they were gone Temari decided to break the silence as she turned to face the other girls.

"They're not happy with Uchiha and Uzumaki" she said.

"You're right, but why are they still with them if they're not happy?" Tenten asked.

"We know that Naruto and Sasuke don't really love Hinata and Sakura the same way the girls love them or at least that's what they feel" she said.

"Who knows, but we have to help them" Ino said.

"How are we going to help them?" Temari asked.

"I don't know, but we have to come up with something" Ino said.

"Like what?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know let's just think okay" Ino said.

And the three girls stood there thinking.

Somewhere else  


Sakura was writing something on a patient's chart as she walked out of the room and she couldn't help, but think about a certain blond ninja.

'_Why am I thinking about Naruto? He's Hinata's boyfriend and I have Sasuke'_she thought shaking her head, but then something inside of her had a hold on her.

'_What is wrong with me?'_she thought.

"Sakura are you alright?" asked a voice breaking Sakura from her train of thoughts as she turned to face Hinata who was giving her a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm fine just peachy really" lied Sakura.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah just thinking that's all" again Sakura lied.

"Well gotta go" she said as she walked away.

As soon as Sakura left, Hinata began to frown as an image of a certain Uchiha came into her head.

'_Why do I have him in my mind?'_she thought shaking her head, _'He's Sakura's boyfriend and I'm Naruto's girlfriend so why am I thinking about him'_ as she felt her chest tightened at the thought and tears began to come down from her eyes.

'_No, I can't be. I have Naruto he's the one, I love and not Sasuke'_she thought as she wiped her eyes before taking a deep breath as she went inside into a patient's room to check up on them.

Two weeks later

Naruto and Sakura were on a mission, leaving Sasuke and Hinata back in the village.

Hinata was at the forest picking more medicinal herbs for the medicines she's making, when she heard some hitting curiosity got the better of her, she decided to check for the source of the sound.

Where the sound is

Sasuke was training with a dummy, thinking that the dummy was his annoying best friend.

'_Dobe, he should be glad that he and Sakura are on a mission or _else' he thought not knowing that one of his hand was bleeding until he heard a gasp.

He stopped what he was doing to turn around to see Hinata, her basket on the ground and her hands on her mouth.

'_Hinata' _he thought as he saw her.

"Sasuke, you're bleeding" Hinata said as she walked towards him.

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

"You're hand" replied Hinata.

So Sasuke looked at his right hand then his left and noticed that she was right as he saw blood on his hand.

"Oh this, it's nothing" he said as he looked back up to stare at glaring Hinata, making him gulp at her glare.

Sighing, Hinata took his hand not noticing the blush that was appearing on Sasuke's cheek or her own blush as she concentrated her chakra as she made her hand glow green. After that she took out an ointment and began to put some over the wound, as Sasuke tried not to wince. After putting the ointment, Hinata took the gauze and wrapped it all over the wound. Then she cut the piece and tied it together.

"There, that should help stop the bleeding" she said smiling.

"Thanks" Sasuke said.

"You're welcome, but please don't put so much pressure otherwise the blood will come back" Hinata said.

"I'll try to remember that" Sasuke said.

"Okay then, take care" Hinata said bowing her head before she turning around and was about to walk out, but she heard name being called.

"Hinata" she turned back around to face Sasuke.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering…if it's alright with you…maybe you would like to take a walk with me…for a few minutes?" asked a blushing Sasuke.

At first Hinata looked shocked, but then she smiled.

"I'd love to" she said smiling at him as she blushed as well.

After Sasuke fought the blush back down, the two began to walk around the forest.

At the mission

Naruto and Sakura were setting up camp, after days of walking and jumping to head to their destination.

"How much longer till we get there?" Naruto asked.

"Not long I suppose" replied Sakura. And the two stayed in silence for a while until Naruto decided to break it by asking.

"So what's our mission again?"

"Our mission is to a retrieve a scroll from the Mizukage and bring it back to Tsunade-sama" Sakura said.

"That's all? Man I thought it was tough one" Naruto said.

Sakura was about to tell him about that comment when they heard a rustle, so the two stood up, getting their kunais ready, and getting into a fighting stance when a couple of Grass nins appeared and began to attack them.

(I'm not good at fight scenes, so please be gentle)

Naruto was taking on five Grass Nins, as they surround him.

"Kage bushin no jutsu" he said as he made his favorite jutsu as four Narutos appeared right before the Grass nins' eyes and the five Narutos went on to the attack.

Sakura was punching one Nin to another, while blocking their kunais with her own kunai and dodging their attacks.

The Naruto clones were disappearing, but Naruto kept making more clones of himself.

'_How many of these guys anyway' _Sakura thought as she dodged three kunais that were thrown her way before punching the guy in the gut.

Naruto was running out of chakra, but he made one more clone as he prepares to make his most famous jutsu.

"RASENGA" he shouted as he ran towards the Nins and hit the rasenga straight to their chests, pushing them farther and farther.

'_Good idea Naruto'_ Sakura thought as she saw Naruto before she put chakra into her fist.

"SHANROO" she shouted as she punched the ground making the Nins fall into the ground.

While some other Nins escaped from their wraths.

"We did it" Sakura said.

"Yes, we did it" Naruto said jumping up and down before he fainted.

"NARUTO!" shouted Sakura as she ran towards him, picked him up, put her hand on his chest, not noticing herself blushing as she made her hand glow green and she sighed in relief.

'_His chakra is low that's all, he needs some rest' _she thought smiling before grabbing hold of his arm, as she began to drag him back to camp.

Once they were back in camp, Sakura grabbed Naruto's sleeping bag, unzipped it and put him inside before she went to her own sleeping bag and falling asleep.

'_Good night Naruto' _she thought smiling as she drifted to sleep.

Back in the village

Sasuke and Hinata were walking around the village in silence, enjoying the beautiful night sky.

"The night is so beautiful and peaceful" Hinata said.

"I guess" Sasuke said.

'_But compare to you, the night has nothing on you' _he thought.

As the two continued their stroll, until they were in front of Hinata's house.

"It was nice walking with you" Hinata said.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Sasuke said.

"Well good night Sasuke-san, take care" Hinata said as she was about to walk to the door, when Sasuke called her.

"Hinata, wait"

"Yes?" she asked as she turned back to face him.

"Thanks for healing my hand" Sasuke said hiding his blush.

Hinata blushed and smiled before replying.

"You're welcome" as she turned back to face the door, walking towards it, opening it, and went inside before closing the door.

As soon as she was inside, Sasuke looked at the hand where Hinata healed him with a small smile on his face as he walked home.

The next day

Naruto opened his blue eyes to see the clear blue sky.

"Good morning" he heard a voice so he turned his head to see Sakura brushing her hair.

"Good morning Sakura-chan" Naruto said then he remembered something. "Say what happened yesterday?"

"Well after we defeated the Grass Nins, you sort of passed out, so I dragged you back to camp" replied Sakura.

"I passed out?" Naruto asked.

And Sakura nodded her head, making him groan.

"You ran out of chakra making those clones and the rasenga that your body couldn't hold it any longer and you passed out" she added.

"Thanks Sakura" Naruto said smiling at her, making Sakura blush before she shook her head.

"Well get up and get ready we still have a mission to do" she said.

"Okay" Naruto said before he got up and ran.

Making Sakura smile and shake her head.

Back in the village

Sasuke was eating breakfast when he heard a knock on his door. Thinking that it's one of his fan girls, he got up and went to the door and ready to slam the door to her face, when he sensed a very familiar chakra.

'_Hinata' _he thought stopping in his tracks before answering the door.

"Good morning, did I wake you up?" Hinata asked.

And Sasuke shook his head, not being able to speak. After finding his voice he spoke.

"Do you want to come in?"

Hinata shook her head before replying.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see us in her office"

"I'll be there" Sasuke said.

"I'll wait" Hinata said and Sasuke nodded his head before he let her in, closing the door, and he went upstairs to get ready, while Hinata stood there before smiling.

At the Hogake tower

Tsunade was in her office, waiting for Sasuke and Hinata when she saw Shizune coming in the office with a stack of paper with her causing the blond haired Hogake groan in annoyance.

'_Oh great more work' _she thought.

"You guess it" Shizune said putting the papers down on the desk.

"They need to be done ASAP" she added.

"Couldn't this wait? I have to the Uchiha and Hinata coming" Tsunade said.

"Nope" Shizune said.

Just then Sasuke and Hinata came in the office.

'_Right on time' _Tsunade thought hiding a smirk.

"So you're finally here, I almost send the Anbus after you" she lied.

"Hn" came Sasuke's reply.

"Gomen" replied Hinata.

'_Yeah right' _Shizune thought, rolling her eyes at her mentor.

"I have a mission for you two" Tsunade said getting their attention.

"Your mission is to escort a prince back to his village, his name is Prince Saitou and he's the son of Lord Kenji from the Osano clan" she said.

"It'll take about five days, but I'm sure you two can do three, this is a B-rank mission. You will meet him today at the gates" she said.

"Hai" Hinata said.

"Right" Sasuke said.

"Alright then you're dismissed and Hinata, I'm giving you the day off from both training and the hospital until you return" Tsunade said.

"Thank you sensei" Hinata said smiling before she and Sasuke left the office.

As soon as they left, Shizune turned to face Tsunade.

"Alright they're gone, now do your work" she said.

"You're no fun" Tsunade said pouting making Shizune sigh.

"Oink, oink" oinked Ton-ton shaking his head.

Later that day

The two were at the gates as they wait for the prince, when Hinata noticed Sasuke's left hand.

"How's your hand?" she asked.

"It's getting better" replied the young Uchiha. Just then they saw Tsunade walking with a male about their age, dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a simple skin complexion, wearing a royal like kimono.

"Good, you're here, this is Prince Saitou he'll be escorted by you and prince Saitou these two are Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata" Tsunade said.

"Oh enchante" the prince said as he took one of Hinata's hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing it as he stared at her. "I wouldn't mind being escorted by this lovely maiden" he said making Hinata blush.

And Sasuke seethe.

'_Great this guy could be a problem' _he thought.

Unknown of the smirk Tsunade had as she watched the entire thing.

'_I couldn't pick a perfect mission for them' _she thought.

"Let's go" Sasuke said as he began to head out and Hinata followed him and so did the prince.

"When Naruto and Sakura return from their mission, Sasuke and Hinata will still be in theirs" Tsunade said when they were out of earshot.

With Sakura and Naruto

The two were jumping from tree to tree as soon as they retrieved the scroll, when they felt a few droplets of rain on their cheeks as they stopped and came to the ground.

"Damn it's raining" Naruto said.

"Yeah, we should probably find a cave or something" Sakura said as the two went to find shelter.

With Hinata, Sasuke, and the prince

The three were at an inn that they found on a village after it began to rain.

"I guess we should continue tomorrow" Hinata said.

"I guess so" Sasuke said.

As the two were seating down at a café inside when prince Saitou came and saw them.

He smirked before walking towards them.

"Hinata-san, would you accompany me to my room?" he asked.

Making Hinata to blush and Sasuke growl at his question.

"With all due respect prince Saitou, Hinata can't accompany you. For she and I are your escorts" Sasuke said.

"But I asked for her." said prince Saitou.

"Well she can't" Sasuke said.

"She will" the prince said.

Hinata looked back and forth from them until she stood up and slammed her hands on the table, breaking it in half, getting the guys' attention.

"Listen, I don't need anyone deciding for me, I can decide for myself, so I'll say this once. If either of you argue like this or deciding for me, I will send both of you to Oto if I have to understand" she said calmly.

Making both guys nod their heads.

"Good, Sasuke accompany the prince back to his room" she said before getting up and walking out.

Naruto and Sakura

The two found a cave, so they went inside the cave and began to start a fire.

"Who knew, it'll come this fast" Naruto said.

"Who knows" Sakura said then she began to shiver and Naruto began to the sticks until fire appeared and he took off his jacket and his shirt making the pinkette blush.

"N-N-N-Naruto w-what are you doing?" she asked stuttering.

"Taking off my clothes" replied Naruto.

"I know that idiot, but why are you stripping in front of me" Sakura said blushing.

"Oops sorry" Naruto said blushing in embarrassment.

Before he walked on the other side of the cave where a big boulder in and began to strip to his boxers.

While Naruto was undressing, Sakura got up and quickly undressed herself before getting a blanket and covered herself before Naruto could see her.

"Uh Sakura" said the blond.

"Yeah?" asked Sakura.

"I'm coming out" Naruto said.

"Alright" Sakura said as she turned her head away and Naruto walked out from the boulder and walked over to the fire and sat down in front of it.

"We'll continue tomorrow" Sakura said.

"Right" Naruto said then he began to sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Do you remember how we used to be before we began to date Hinata and Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I remember." Sakura said.

"Yeah, we all used to hang out together, like good friends the whole entire rookie nine, but now we've drifted apart" he said.

"It's part of growing up, people change like me dating Sasuke-kun and you dating Hinata" Sakura said.

"I know, but it's just not the same" Naruto said.

Then he felt Sakura move next to him and sitting next to him, hugging him.

"I know, but it's just like that" she said.

Then the two looked at each other and began to move closer until their lips touched and began to make-out, they took off their undergarments and that's when they first made love that night.

Sasuke and Hinata

After leaving the prince to his room, Sasuke saw Hinata in the balcony so he decided to go over and talk to her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have answered for you" he said.

"It's alright, I'm not upset or anything, I'm just tired of people deciding things for me. It made me remember when I was younger and my father always decided for me" Hinata said as she looked at the rain.

"I know what you mean, my father used to decide for me and Itachi" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for the way I acted downstairs" Hinata said as she turned to face her companion.

"It's alright Hinata, I don't blame you" Sasuke said.

"Thanks" Hinata said.

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"For everything" Hinata said smiling causing Sasuke to blush at her smile.

'_Beautiful' _he thought.

Then Hinata began to look back at the rain.

"It's very peaceful" she said.

"The rain?" Sasuke asked.

And Hinata nodded her head, as the two stayed out in the balcony enjoying the rain. Then Sasuke decided to break the silence.

"You like the rain?"

"Hai, its calming" Hinata replied.

"You've changed a lot from our academy days" Sasuke said.

"Well people are bound to change, it's the way life works" Hinata said.

"I suppose" Sasuke said.

'_But my feelings for you hasn't' _he thought.

"It's getting late" he said.

"You're right" Hinata said.

As the two went back inside the inn, as they walked they stopped at Hinata's room.

"Thank you for joining me in the balcony" she said facing him.

"You're welcome" Sasuke said.

"You know, you're very easy to talk to. Naruto-kun understands what I'm saying" Hinata said.

"If you need someone to talk to I'm here" Sasuke said.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind" Hinata said.

Then the two stared at each other, not knowing what to do as their faces were inching closer and closer until their lips touched each other, kissing until it got heated.

Hinata opened the door with both of them never breaking the kiss, heading inside with Sasuke closing and locking the door as the two made their way to the bed. Taking off their clothes off as they made love for the first time that night.

The next morning

Hinata was the first to wake up as she fluttered her eyes open, to see the room she was staying then she felt something warm next to her and she turned to see a naked Sasuke sleeping and she looked at herself equally naked as well.

'_Oh no, don't tell me' _she thought the she began to shake the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, Sasuke wake up" she said.

As Sasuke opened his eyes to see Hinata's lavender eyes staring at him.

'_Hinata' _he thought.

"Hinata what are you doing in me room?" he asked.

"Um this is my room, yours is across the hall" replied the Hyuuga medic.

Then Sasuke noticed a naked Hinata and his eyes widened as he looked at his own naked self.

'_Shit' _he thought.

"Did we…did we do it?" he asked.

"H-hai" replied a stuttering, red faced Hinata.

"Okay, here's what we do. I'll change and leave, you stay here until I knock on your door" Sasuke said.

And Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

So Sasuke pulled out the covers, Hinata turned her head away as the Uchiha got dressed, opened the door, making sure no one is around and left leaving a red faced Hinata to calm down before getting out of bed, grabbed her clothes, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower to get rid of the activities she and Sasuke did.

With Naruto and Sakura

Sakura opened her eyes to see that she was inside a cave and she noticed that she was naked and her eyes widened then she turned to see an equally naked Naruto, sleeping next to her making her blush.

'_Oh no, no, no it can't be' _she thought in panic staring back at the blond next to her as she began to shake him.

"Naruto, wake up, wake up" she said.

And said blond opened his eyes to see Sakura's panicked eyes.

"Sakura what's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong? Naruto, look at yourself" replied Sakura.

So he looked at himself and his eyes widened then he looked back at the pink haired woman.

"Did we you know?" he asked.

"Yes, we did" Sakura said.

'_Shit' _thought Naruto.

"Okay uh we both get dressed, get our things and leave, then find a near river or hot spring we get washed separately and head back home" he said.

"Good idea" Sakura said.

So the two got up and started to change quickly, put out the fire, grabbed their things and left the cave. Unknown that they both held blushes on their cheeks.

Days later

With the guys

Sasuke, Naruto and the rest of the guys were at the blond's apartment as they watched a movie. After watching the movie, Kiba got an idea as he took out a few sake bottles from a bag he had.

"I got an idea, let's play 'I have never' it'll be fun" he said.

"Troublesome, hey Kiba you forget Lee's drinking problem" Shikamaru said.

"It is true I fear my youthful friend that I cannot partake" Lee said.

"Don't worry, you can have warm milk" Kiba said.

"It's better than bushy brow getting drunk and destroying my home" Naruto said, shuddering the last time Lee drank sake.

"Whatever, let's just play" Kiba said, trying to forget what happened with a drunk Lee.

So everyone sat in a circle with the lights dimmed.

"Okay, I'll go…I have never sung in a karaoke bar before" Kiba said.

And Naruto, Neji, and Kankuro took a drink.

"Woah, you three have" Kiba said.

"It was Hinata's birthday and she wanted me to sing" Neji said.

"Gaara's idea and threatened me." Kankuro said.

"You dared me remember" Naruto said.

"Oh right…Sai you're up" Kiba said.

"I have never joined to train under a pedophile snake named Orochimaru" Sai said.

Earning himself a glare from Sasuke as the Uchiha drank the sake.

And the game went on until Shino, Neji, Chouji, Kankuro, Sai, Lee, and Kiba passed out.

"Last drop" Gaara said before looking at his older sister's boyfriend, "Shika go."

"I have never slept with my best friend's girl" Shikamaru said.

And both Naruto and Sasuke, both drunk, took a sip before passing out.

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru.

"You said it" Gaara said.

Hours later

The guys, minus Naruto and Sasuke, were now wide awake with Gaara waking them up.

"Sasuke and Naruto slept with each other's girl" Shikamaru said.

"What did you say?" Neji asked.

"Sasuke slept with Hinata and Naruto slept with Sakura." Shikamaru said.

"So what we suspected is true then" Shino said.

"Yeah" Shikamaru said.

"No wonder they've been acting weird for the last couple of weeks." Kiba said.

"So what should we do? Should we confront them?" Sai asked.

"No, we have to let them work it out on their own" Neji said.

"True, but what if they don't work it out? They'll be stuck in an unhappy relationship" Kankuro said.

"I agree with you." Chouji said.

"I just hope our friends can work this problem out before it is too late" Lee said.

As the guys continued to stare at Sasuke and Naruto as they sleep before they too lay down on the floor and slept in the living room.

The next day

The two pairs were at Ichiraku's, talking to one another, and trying to forget what happened on their mission. Sasuke and Naruto were arguing again while Sakura and Hinata were talking.

"Hinata, thank you for looking out for Sasuke-kun; you're such a good friend" Sakura said, not noticing Hinata flinch.

"No problem" Hinata said.

'_Some friend, I slept with her boyfriend'_ she thought.

"But I should be the one thanking you Sakura-chan, you kept Naruto-kun safe. I'm glad he's not hurt; you're the best" she said and Sakura flinched at her words.

'_No, I'm not. I slept with him' _she thought.

"Don't mention it" she said.

'_I can't tell Sasuke, I had sex with his girlfriend. He'll kill me.' _thought Naruto.

'_If Naruto finds out I had sex with his girlfriend, I'm dead' _Sasuke thought.

As the two continued their argument, but then their argument and the girls' conversation was interrupted as Ino ran towards them.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey Ino" they said.

"Listen, I'm having a party this Saturday and I want to invite you four" Ino said.

"I'm in, what about you Hinata you in?" Naruto asked.

"I-I-I guess" stuttered Hinata.

"Sounds fun, I'm in" Sakura said.

"Hn" said Sasuke.

"Great see ya then" Ino said as she left the ramen shop.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Ino saw everyone there waiting for her.

"Well?" Tenten asked.

"They'll come" Ino said.

"Good, remember their happiness is all that matters" Shikamaru said.

"Getting Sasuke with Hinata and Naruto with Sakura is our main priority" Neji said.

"They have to confess one way or another" Shino said.

"Exactly" Temari said.

And they all nodded their heads before they disappeared.

Later that day

Sasuke was training for a bit when he heard a poof and knew it is without looking.

"What do you want Kakashi?" he asked.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and saw you, so I decided to see you" Kakashi said.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I need a favor, you see I have a mission today and I was hoping if you could do something for me" Kakashi said.

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested" Sasuke said.

"Come now Sasuke I need you to drop this letter off to Kurenai" Kakashi said.

"Why can't you do it?" Sasuke asked.

"I told you already, I have a mission and I can't ask Naruto to do this; he's too nosy and I can't ask Sakura because she's busy .So you're my only hope" Kakashi said.

"Fine" Sasuke said.

"Alright here you go, and make sure Kurenai gets it" Kakashi said as he gave Sasuke a white envelope.

"Well then, I better go ja ne" he said as he left.

After he left, the young Uchiha sighed as he looked at the envelope before getting his things and headed to Kurenai's house.

Meanwhile

Kurenai was watching as Shikamaru and Hinata were taking care of her son.

"Thank you for watching Koji" she said.

"It's no problem" Shikamaru said as he handed Koji to Hinata.

"We love watching Koji" Hinata said.

"Well then, I have some errands to do. I hope you won't mind" Kurenai said.

"I have the day off, it's no problem at all" Shikamaru said.

"And my shift at the hospital doesn't start till 6:30" Hinata said.

"Very well, I won't be long" Kurenai said as she left the nursery room and left her house.

With Sasuke

After having a glaring contest with Neji, Sasuke was on his way to Kurenai's house until he finally arrived. He knocked on the door and waited until it was answered by Shikamaru as he saw him.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?"

"I should ask the same" Sasuke said.

"Taking care of Asuma's kid" Shikamaru said.

"So Kurenai is not here?" Sasuke asked.

"She went to do some errands" Shikamaru said.

'_Damn it' _thought Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, did you make the formula?" asked an angelic voice as Hinata came in the living room, carrying Koji.

'_Hinata' _Sasuke thought.

"I was about to, but Sasuke came" Shikamaru said.

And Hinata turned her head to face Sasuke next to Shikamaru and they both blushed.

"Um S-S-S-Sasuke, what are you d-d-doing here" stuttered Hinata.

"I uh well I just came to drop off something to Kurenai" replied a nervous Sasuke.

"Like I said, she's out on an errand" Shikamaru said.

Then Koji began to whimper and Hinata stared back at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, where's the formula?" she asked.

"I was about to make it when Sasuke came" Shikamaru said.

Sighing, Hinata came over to Shikamaru, handing Koji before she headed to the kitchen to make the formula.

"You and Hinata are taking care of the kid?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, both teams help Kurenai with Koji, but Hinata and I help her the most" replied Shikamaru.

As he stared at Koji, who looks like the spitting image of Asuma, minus the red eyes and smiled. Then he stared back at the Uchiha.

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked.

"Hn" replied Sasuke as he was about to head to the door when he heard Hinata's voice.

"Here's the formula" as she came back with a bottle, grabbed Koji, put the bottle in his mouth, before giving him back to Shikamaru.

"I better go, my shift starts for another hour." she said.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over him" Shikamaru said.

"Arigato" Hinata said smiling at him, bowing to Sasuke and Shikamaru before leaving.

"I'm leaving" Sasuke said as he too left.

With Sakura

Sakura was doing a final check on a patient before her shift is over, when an image of a naked Naruto flashed her mind. Blushing she began to shake her head.

'_Oh come on Sakura, forget about that night, it won't happen again' _she thought. _'He's Hinata's boyfriend, I can't think about him like that.'_

'_I can't hurt Hinata, she'll never forgive me for having sex with Naruto' _she thought before she finished checking on her patient, writing on a chart before leaving the room. _'What will Sasuke say if he finds out about me cheating on him' _she began to get worried.

Just then she saw Ino running towards her.

"Hey" Ino said.

"Hey Ino" Sakura said.

"Finished checking on the patient?" Ino asked.

And the pinkette nodded her head.

"Good, well I better go check on Naruto" Ino said.

"Naruto, what happened to him?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he and Lee were sparring and he ran out of chakra and passed out. Lee brought him here" Ino said.

"He passed out?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, later on Tsunade-sama and Shizune are going to check on his seal" Ino said.

"I see" Sakura said. _'He's been doing that a lot lately' _she thought.

"Well, Hinata will be here soon and she can't know about Naruto being here" Ino said.

"Why not, she's his girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade-sama's orders, she doesn't want Hinata to know because she won't concentrate on work" Ino said. "Well gotta go" she walked away.

After Ino left, Sakura stood there thinking about what Ino said.

'_Naruto please be okay' _she thought before she walked to the desk to drop off the chart and left the hospital.

When Sakura was out of the hospital, Hinata saw her as she was coming in.

"Going home, Sakura-chan?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm done for today" Sakura said.

"Good night" Hinata said before she went inside the hospital and Sakura went home.

When Sakura left, Hinata was changing into her uniform before she got a chart to check on a patient.

'_Should I tell her' _she thought then she shook her head. _'She won't forgive me for sleeping with Sasuke and Naruto won't forgive me either.'_

With Naruto

Naruto was lying on the hospital bed as he looked at the ceiling sighing when an image of Sakura appeared.

'_Sakura-chan, why can't I get you off my mind' _he thought.

Then the images of Sasuke and Hinata appeared with expressions he didn't want.

'_They can't know what happened, Sasuke will kill me and Hinata…she'll hate me for sure' _he thought, sighing.

Then the door was open and Naruto saw two figures coming in and he knew who they are so he let them check them.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was at the tea shop sitting down with his green tea in hand, he looked at it to see an image of Hinata appear.

'_I can't get her out of my head' _he thought as he stared at his tea.

Then he saw Naruto and Sakura's image appeared with a look he knows very well…hate.

'_They'll hate me if they find out'_ he thought sighing. _'Hinata, what are you doing to me' _he thought.

Then a waiter came with another tea and he took it.

Saturday night

Sasuke and Sakura were walking to Ino's house together, holding hands when they saw Naruto and Hinata walking on the other direction, Naruto had an arm around Hinata's shoulders as they walked when they saw the pair.

"Hey" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata" Sakura said.

Hello" Hinata said.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

As the two pairs stood there for a few minute before Naruto broke the silence.

"We better go inside" as he and Hinata went to knock on the door followed by Sasuke and Sakura as Ino answered the door and smiled at them.

"Glad, you can make it" she said letting them inside.

Once they were in, they saw their entire friends there, the senseis, the Hokage and Shizune.

"Why are the senseis here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I invited them." Ino said.

Then she grabbed Hinata and Sakura and took them away, while the guys headed to the other guys.

When the guys came over to them, Kiba and Lee grabbed them and pulled them down.

"So you finally made it" Kiba said.

"How wonderful" Lee said.

"You know it" grinned Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"Where are Hinata and Sakura?" Shino asked.

"Ino took them" replied Naruto.

"That girl just loves to gossip." Shikamaru said.

Neji nods his head before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Sai asked.

"I need more punch." replied the Hyuuga prodigy before he began to head to the punch bowl.

Then Ino came up on stage, took the microphone, and looked at everyone.

'_Phase one' _she thought.

"Alright everybody, we're going to have a dance contest. But this dance is for pairs only, the rule is you have to pick a name from this hat and when you pick the name that person will be your partner got it" she said.

And everyone nodded. So they all lined up to take a piece of paper out of the hat.

After everyone grabbed his or her paper and opened it and went to their partner.

Then they look to their right to see the two pairs and saw Hinata walk next to Sasuke and Sakura walk next to Naruto.

Ino grabbed a remote and pushed the button before everyone began to play.

As they danced, Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help, but stare at their dance partners, as the night from their missions flashed into their minds.

'_I can't help it, my feelings for her never left' _they thought. _'I'm still in love with her.' _

While they were thinking, the girls were staring at them as the night they made love flashed and they began to blush.

'_I can't get that night out of my mind' _they thought. Then they realized something, that the men they are dating are not their true love.

'_It's working' _Ino thought as she danced with Sai.

'_Phase one complete' _Neji thought.

After the dance was over, everyone went back to his or her lovers, but Tenten grabbed Sakura and Hinata before they could get to Sasuke and Naruto and Shino did the same with the guys.

"Come on, I want to tell you two something." Tenten said as she dragged the girls away.

"Come" Shino said as he went the other direction and the guys followed him.

While this was happening, Kakashi turned to face Neji.

"Are you sure, this plan will work?" he asked.

Neji nods his head.

Ino came up on stage again, looking at everyone, grabbing the microphone.

"Now that the dance is over it's time for…KARAOKE" she shouted, making everyone's eyes widened. Well not really.

"And everyone will sing…especially you Shikamaru" she said staring at her lazy teammate, who was trying to escape.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he stood there, crossing his arms, making everyone laugh

"She got you there" Temari said staring at her boyfriend before laughing at him.

"This will be a duet…since it's only songs I could find" Ino said.

"Anyway I've already made a pick on the pairs, there's no trade and don't ever use a transformation jutsu…Shikamaru" she said glaring at Shikamaru before turning to face everyone.

"This board will choose the pairs to go up and sing it's like the one they used in the Chunin preliminaries exam only different" she said, stepping aside to show them the exact same board from Chunin exam behind her.

"Why didn't I notice it before?" Kankuro asked. "Question is how she got it?"

"She has her ways" Chouji said.

"Now without further ado, let's call…" began Ino, but she was interrupted by her doorbell.

'_Who could that be' _she thought.

"Hold on…for now dance, I'll be back" she said as she got down from the stage to answer the door.

"Who else did we invite? I thought we had everyone here" Kiba said.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited a few people" Tenten said.

"Who?" Kiba asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" Tenten said, sticking out her tongue.

When Ino answered the door, her eyes widened.

"You?" she asked as she stared at nine figures wearing a black cloak with red clouds all over it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We were invited" replied Itachi.

"By who?" Ino asked.

"The weapon user of course" Kisame said.

'_Tenten' _Ino thought.

"Don't worry, we already know about the plan" Konan said.

"What plan?" Ino asked.

"Breaking up two certain couples" Sasori said.

"Alright, fine come in, but if any of you do anything suspicious I'll kick you all out" Ino said as she let them inside her home.

As soon as they were inside, everyone turned around to stare at the group of S-rank criminals.

"Itachi" growled Sasuke as he saw his brother as he was about to attack him, but he was restrain by Naruto and Sakura.

"Calm down teme" Naruto said.

"Sasuke-kun, stop that" Sakura said worried.

"Let me go…let me at him" Sasuke said.

"We're letting you go till you calm down" Naruto said.

Then Hinata put a hand on top of Sasuke's shoulder and whispered something into his ear, making him calm down, shocking everyone, especially Naruto and Sakura.

"Hello foolish little brother" Itachi said as he walked towards them.

"What are you and your friends doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"We've been invited" Itachi said.

"Tenten" Ino said as she went back to the group.

"Yeah?" Tenten asked.

"A word" Ino said.

And the two kunoichis walked to a secluded part of the room.

"Why did you invite them?" Ino asked.

"I just felt like it, plus it'll be perfect for the plan" responded Tenten.

"That wasn't part of the plan and how did they know about the plan?" Ino asked.

"Well Lee blurted out" Tenten said.

"Listen Ino, trust me they'll help succeed with the plan" she said.

"In exchange for what?" Ino asked.

"Nothing, nothing. They really do want to help out." Tenten said.

"TENTEN, TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH!" shouted Ino, getting the attention of the guests.

"GET BACK TO THE PARTY!" she shouted. Scaring the guests as they went back to what they're doing.

Then she turned back to face Tenten to continue their conversation.

"Alright, I'll tell you. You see, the Akatsuki are bored and Lee accidentally mentioned your party and they decided to come. Then Lee said about the plan, they agreed to help out because like I said, they're bored." Tenten said.

"Are you serious?" Ino asked.

Tenten nods her head.

"Alright, well better head to the stage." Ino said before she walked away to head to the stage.

She went up the stage, headed to the microphone, and then cleared her throat before speaking. s

"Okay it's very unfortunate to say that the karaoke will be postponed due to my lack of songs" she said making the guests sigh in relief, which made Ino glare at them.

'_Okay so phase two was a total fail…well I guess we have to go to the last phase which I came up with' _she thought._ 'I haven't told the others about this plan, but I have to try.'_

"Now then just because we don't have karaoke doesn't mean the fun has stopped now let's all form a circle on the floor because it's time to play truth or dare spin the bottle style" she said

"That wasn't part of the plan" Matsuri whispered to the others.

"Leave it to Ino to change plans" Neji said.

"I hope she knows what she's doing" Gaara said.

Meanwhile

Sakura was blinking when she heard at what Ino said.

"That's weird I've never heard of a game like that before" she said.

"Maybe it's a new game she came up with." Hinata said.

"Maybe" Sakura said.

"Hn" came Sasuke's response.

Then Naruto and Sakura faced him then at Hinata.

"Say Hinata how in the world did you do that to calm Sasuke-kun down?" Sakura asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

"The way you managed to calm Sasuke-teme down from attacking his brother" Naruto said.

"I just did the same thing I did to Neji when he couldn't calm down" Hinata said.

"Well, what the hell are you all waiting for? GET IN A CIRCLE" shouted Ino through the microphone making the guests cover their ears, but did what she told them what to do as they went to the other room to sit on the floor.

While Ino came into the room with an empty bottle, as she took a seat next to Shino.

"The rules of the game is really simple, you spin the bottle until it lands on someone and the person that the bottle lands on gets asked truth or dare, the person answers and do it, then kiss the one that asked them" she said.

"Ino that makes no sense whatsoever" Temari said.

"Well it's my party and I can make a game with no sense so there" Ino said.

Ino began to spin the bottle. And it continued to spin until it landed on…Chouji.

"Me?" Chouji asked.

"Of course, so truth or dare?" Ino asked.

"Truth" Chouji said.

"Alright…is it true that you're dating the daughter of the owner of Ichiraku's?" Ino asked.

"Yes" replied a blushing Chouji.

And the girls began to squeal.

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru while Neji nodded his head in agreement.

After Chouji answered the question and stopped blushing he got up to kiss Ino on the cheek and went back to his spot on the floor. Then the game continued until it was Naruto's turn to spin the bottle and Kiba gave a nod to Shino without the two pairs' knowledge and the bottle landed on Sakura.

"Okay, Sakura truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"Dare" Sakura said.

"I dare you to pull Neji's hair" Naruto said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"There's no way she's pulling my hair" Neji said.

"I'm curious if he's wearing a wig" Naruto said.

"Okay then" Sakura said shrugging her shoulders before she stood up, went over to Neji, and pulled his hair.

"Guess your question was answered" Kiba said.

After that she went over to kiss Naruto on his forehead before going back to her spot. Both of them were trying to hide their blush from their friends especially Sasuke and Hinata. Then Sakura began to spin the bottle and it landed on Rock Lee.

"Truth or dare Lee?" she asked.

"I SHALL CHOOSE DARE!" shouted Lee.

"There's no need to shout" Kankuro said.

"Sorry" Lee said.

"I dare you to let the girls and I wax your eyebrows" Sakura said.

"NO I CANNOT DO THAT! GAI-SENSEI WOULD BE SO DISAPPOINTED!" Lee shouted.

"Just do it Lee" Tenten said.

And Lee sighed in defeat before nodding his head, so the girls dragged him out of the room. Minutes later the girls returned with Lee behind them with his eyebrows well done as they sat on their spots.

"It is my turn" Lee said as he grabbed the bottle and began to spin it and the bottle landed on Sasuke.

'_Great' _thought the Uchiha groaning.

"TRUTH OR DARE SASUKE-KUN!" Lee shouted.

"DON'T SHOUT!" Ino shouted.

"Gomen" said a blushing Lee.

"Dare" Sasuke said.

"I dare you to hug your brother and enjoy this wonderful life of youth" Lee said.

"No" Sasuke said.

"Just do it teme, it's not going to kill you" Naruto said.

"He's right you know" Sakura said.

"No" Sasuke said.

"If he's not going to hug you, go hug him yourself" whispered Mekaila to Itachi.

"No need to tell me twice" whispered Itachi.

As he stood up and went over to hug his little brother before going back to his spot.

'_I'll kill both Itachi and Lee' _Sasuke thought.

"It's your turn Uchiha" Neji said.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he began to spin the bottle, unknown about what was happening and the bottle stopped spinning until it landed on Hinata.

"Truth or dare Hinata?" he asked.

"Dare" Hinata said.

"I dare you to slap Itachi." Sasuke said.

"Why would I do that?" Hinata asked.

And Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as Hinata got up, went over to Itachi, as he too got up and smirked at the indigo haired girl before he whispered something in her ear, making Hinata gasp before she raised her hand and slapped his cheek really hard, a red hand mark appeared on his cheek. Then Hinata went over to Sasuke and kissed his cheek, both hiding their blush.

After that, Temari whispered something in Ino's ear before she nodded her head.

"Okay then since everyone had their turn, it's time for the last game of the day" Ino said.

"What's the next game?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I'm going to spin the bottle. And once it lands on someone, that person will pick four names and gets to ask them one question and they all have to be honest or else I'll transfer my jutsu to get the answer" explained Ino.

"Okay" Ino said as she grabbed the bottle and began to spin it until it landed on Gaara.

'_Not who I expect, but he'll do' _she thought as she took out a hat and handed it to Gaara.

So when the red headed Kazekage received the hat, he put his hand inside the hat to get four pieces of papers already knowing who he was getting, after getting the pieces of papers, he unfolded them and said.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Hinata" causing said people to widened their eyes.

'_What is he going to ask' _they thought.

"Answer the question" Gaara said.

"What is your most recent secret that you kept from one another?"

'_Is Naruto keeping secrets from me' _thought Hinata.

'_What secret is Sasuke keeping from me' _thought Sakura.

'_Secrets? Hinata is keeping something from me' _thought Naruto.

'_I don't care if Sakura is keeping a secret from me' _thought Sasuke.

"Well answer the question" Kiba said.

"Shikamaru get ready" Ino said.

"Got it" Shikamaru said.

'_This is getting nowhere'_ thought Mitsuki, Kira, Matsuri, and Mekaila.

"There's something you should know." Naruto said, standing up. "Hinata, can we be alone? We need to talk."

"Sure" Hinata said also standing up as the two went outside to the balcony.

"We need to talk" Sasuke said, standing up.

"Of course" Sakura said as they went to another room.

"Shino, Kiba can you listen on them?" Tenten asked.

And the two members of team 8 nodded their heads before getting up and went their separate ways to listen.

With Sasuke and Sakura

"What do you want to talk about?" Sakura asked.

"Do you remember back when we were genins, you asked me what kind of girl I was looking for?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I remember" Sakura said.

"The girl was Hinata and she still is" Sasuke said.

"Hinata? She's the one you liked?" Sakura asked.

"Not just like, love. I'm in love with Hinata, always have and always will" Sasuke said.

"I see" Sakura said.

"I didn't want to tell you, but when Hinata and I were on a mission. We slept together" Sasuke said.

"Slept together?" Sakura asked eyes widened.

Sasuke nods his head.

"Well, I guess there's no reason not to hide this from you, I also slept with Naruto during our mission" Sakura said. "And I finally came to the realization that I'm in love with him."

"So I guess we're over then" Sasuke said.

"Sure, but before we get back with the others…" Sakura began as her ex stared at her, she punched him before leaving the room.

With Naruto and Hinata

"What do you want to talk about?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, you're a very sweet and beautiful girl, but I still have feelings for Sakura, always have and I'll always will" Naruto said.

"I understand" Hinata said.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt your feelings you're a hot, beautiful, sweet, and special girl and any guy would be lucky to have you, but I'm not the one for you" Naruto said. "And this secret I've been keeping from you…well during that mission Sakura and I had…I had sex with her."

"You slept with Sakura?" asked a shocked Hinata.

And Naruto nodded his head. "I'm sorry Hinata, I thought I forgot about my feelings for her. but I haven't."

"Why haven't you told me? Have you no trust in me?" Hinata asked.

"Of course I trust you, it's just… I didn't want to hurt you in anyway. I care about you a lot, that's why I didn't tell you this before" Naruto said.

"I see then" Hinata said. "Well since you told me your secret, I guess it's fair for me to tell you mine" she said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I slept with Sasuke during our mission and I'm starting to fall for him" Hinata said.

"You are?" Naruto asked.

And Hinata nodded her head.

"So are we breaking up?" Naruto asked.

"I guess we are" Hinata said.

"So we're over" Naruto said.

"Oh wait before we go back inside…"began Hinata and Naruto turned to face his ex-girlfriend only to get slapped before she went back inside.

Back at the party

The guests were all blinking as each of them heard what Shino and Kiba told them.

"So does that mean they broke up?" Kira asked.

"From what I've heard they did" Shino said.

"Yeah, it's official alright" Kiba said.

"Shh…here they come" Mekaila said.

As soon as she said that ,both Sakura and Hinata came back into the room followed by their ex-boyfriends.

"Sakura"

"Hinata"

They said at the same time.

"I slept with your boyfriend." Again they say in unison.

They stared at each other until they laughed and hugged each other.

"Sasuke and I broke up" Sakura said.

"So did Naruto and I" Hinata said.

"So I'm guessing we're cool then?" Naruto asked.

"Hn, I guess we are" Sasuke said.

After the girls were done hugging they went to sit on the floor next to their true loves.

'_Mission accomplish' _everyone thought.

And the party continued for the others, until Hinata decided to go home and Sasuke volunteered to walk her home so the two bid farewell and left.

Scene change

Sakura was at the balcony staring at the stars when she was accompanied by Naruto.

"You alright?" asked the blond.

"Yeah, I'm alright" Sakura replied.

"Then what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Well, after all these years of chasing after Sasuke, and finally getting him as a boyfriend has been a waste" Sakura said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I thought he was in love with me, but I never stood a chance his heart belongs only to Hinata. And I thought I was in love with him, but I made myself believe that I was that I never realize that the one I'm in love with has been with me this whole time" Sakura said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"You" answered Sakura.

"Me?" asked Naruto.

Nodding her head, Sakura walked over to Naruto, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him as he return the kiss.

Scene change

As Sasuke and Hinata were walking down the village and Sasuke couldn't help, but stare at Hinata.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"Of course, why?" Hinata asked.

"You and Naruto broke up" Sasuke said.

Hinata smiled before replying.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it"

"You've been quiet during our walk" Sasuke said.

"I've been thinking that's all" Hinata said.

"About?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I've always had feelings for Naruto and when I finally told him and got him as a boyfriend, I realized that it was just a silly crush I've held. And his feelings for Sakura never left, so I never stood a chance" Hinata said. "And I've convinced myself that I was truly in love with him over and over again, but now I know that I was never in love with him. I just admire him, besides I realized who my true love is" she said.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

Blushing Hinata said "You"

"m-m-m-me" stuttered Sasuke blushing.

Still blushing, Hinata nods her head before facing Sasuke, wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on her tip toes as she placed her soft lips against his own, closing her eyes and kissing him. Sasuke closed his eyes as well as he placed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he too return the kiss. They continue to kiss in the middle of an empty street of Konoha.

The next couple of months

The couples were once again at Ichiraku's, but this time they're with the ones they truly love.

" –slurp- they keep getting better and better each time" Naruto said as he finished his tenth bowl.

"Slow down would you" Sakura said to her boyfriend.

"Sorry I can't help it" Naruto said.

"Dobe" Sasuke said.

"What did you call me teme" Naruto said.

"It's your name, it suits you" Sasuke said.

"Naruto" Sakura said.

"Sasuke" Hinata said.

Both guys stopped glaring at each other to stare at their girlfriends and gulped.

Sakura bonk Naruto on the head as Hinata glare at Sasuke. Then the girls smiled at each other before grabbing their guys and kissing them and the guys kissed them back.

Owari.

**Kitty: I hope you like this story, sorry if it's long. Anyway, please read and review. I can't wait to read your feedback.**


End file.
